Sensors are utilized in sensing systems to detect properties, such as light, temperature, motion, and the like. One type of sensor commonly used is an angle sensor based on magnetic fields. The angle sensor measures a magnetic field and calculates an angle based on the field measurement.
A common type of angle sensor is an on-axis sensor, which is axially aligned with a rotating object, such as a motor shaft. Another type of angle sensor is an off-axis sensor, which is not axially aligned with the object or shaft. Instead, the off-axis sensor is located off the axis of the rotating object.
Off-axis sensors are particularly convenient for situations where they cannot be placed only an axis. However, these sensors can face challenges in obtaining accurate measurements.